


A Simple Request

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Forbidden Love, I promise theyre soft, M/M, Magical creatures galore, Mentioned Choi Minho, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, Mentioned Miscarriages, Mpreg, Oh, jonghyun is a fairy wings and all, magical powers, slight angst, thats a big tag I think, they're soft though, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: The Fae King is under a lot of pressure to conceive an heir, while given a deadline by the Council he turns to his personal guard and best friend to help him with it.





	1. Chapter 1

        The larger windows along the outside curve of the room were gently closed with a wave of Jinki’s hand. He stepped across the crystal of the floor, footsteps soundless as he moved. His words were inaudible, spoken in a language few understood, moving between each of the windows to pull the curtains fully closed as the wards were put into place as they were every night the King returned to his quarters to sleep. He was walking toward the last window on the far side of the room away from the circular canopy bed when he heard his King’s voice. “Jinki, I have a request for you.”

        “Yes, your majesty?”

       “I wish for you to give me an heir.”

        Jinki’s foot caught against the leg of the armchair near the small breakfast table in the middle of the room, balance taken off guard. Once he regained his footing he glanced over at his King. The Fae was fluffing his pillow and pulling back the covers. “Excuse me, Your Majesty?”

        “You’re strong, intelligent, gifted in the magical arts. Handsome.” Slowly, he laid against the softness of his sheets, pulling the comforter up across his legs. He then lifted his gaze to find Jinki’s as he gathered his hair into his hands, twisting it to lay over his left shoulder., “I wish for you to give me an heir.”

        “That involves having relations with you, Your Majesty.”

        “Why yes, that’s usually how procreation works, my dear Jinki.”

        “Why- I-”

        “I have never seen you like this Jinki,” He leans back against his pillows, hands folded on his lap as he gazed at him. “Your hair is rose. You seem flustered.”

        “That’d be because I am, Your Majesty.” Carefully his fingers curl around the back of the armchair he had tripped on, slowly sitting. “You’ve just asked me to… impregnate you.”

        “Mm, don’t you think after all this time I would just be Jonghyun?”

        “You’ve been my best friend since I was just a youngling. I promised you I’d serve you.” Jinki ran his fingers through his hair, hand shaking slightly in the movements. The soft pink strands fell in waves as his hand moved through, before laying in his lap.

        “Well, I simply wish you to serve me in this way.”

        “Can you please not be so nonchalant about this, Jonghyun? What you’re asking me is much more than just to fetch you something to eat or heal an ache. You’re asking me to give you an heir. To be with you in a very intimate and vulnerable way.” After a deep breath, he softly asked, “What would I even be to the child?”

        “Whatever you wish to be.” His voice was soft and warm, sleep slowly seeping into his consciousness as he wiggled to get further under his covers. “If you wish to be a part of their life, you will be as their father. If you don’t, well, you will only be my guard and trusted friend.”

        Jinki gazed at the man for a moment before standing up and stepping closer, leaning against the column to the right of the steps leading to the bed. His arms were crossed over his chest as he said, “I feel like a stud Jonghyun.”

        “Just think about it for me Jinki.” Jonghyun’s eyes were already beginning to close, but there was a soft smile on his face. “You’re the only person I trust to help me with this. My only true friend.”

        “I-” His voice fell when he realized Jonghyun was already fast asleep. He softened immediately. Jonghyun was so beautiful and warm around the edges. He seemed so small surrounded by the heavy quilt laid upon him and the circumference of the large bed. He laughed quietly realizing how Jonghyun forgot to take off his crystal headpiece. Carefully he took the few stairs up and walked over to the edge of the bed. His fingers curled around the iridescent metal, lifting it up. “Sleep well, my love.”

        The headpiece was carefully placed on the circular, velvet covered container before he quietly returned to finish putting the ward up on the last window. With a wave of his hand the multicolored flames around the room sizzled out, allowing the soft glow of the crystals upon the intricately carved ceiling being the only light within the room. Jinki took one last look at his King and friend, before shutting the door behind him. His thoughts were clouded and buzzing, whirling around his head. He turned toward the two guards standing just outside the outer rim of the chambers. They saluted quickly as he stepped forward. “If something occurs alert me promptly. The King is resting peacefully. If tonight is uneventful, I’ll be here first thing in the morning.”

        “Yes, sir.”

—---

        His teacup was warm against his palm as he lifted it to his lips. His diamond armor was placed as it always was on the stand near the door. The fireplace was lit, a blanket laid upon his legs, and simple clothes upon his skin. He had taken a shower sometime before making his dinner and tea, only after visiting his dragon Saferus that was curled up in the middle courtyard.

        What Jonghyun was asking of him was something that he never thought would ever come about. Of all the years he had loved his friend and King, had thoughts and whims about a time and circumstance that would allow them to be together in a more romantic sense.. He thought they were simply that. Daydreams, fantasies.

        He knew the pressures that were being placed upon Jonghyun to produce an heir. From the Council, each representative claiming a monarch is only as strong as their longevity, needing an heir to take his place in the time of tragedy or hardship. He knew the worry upon Jonghyun’s thoughts, the weight and feelings of guilt that he was failing his people by not producing an heir in all his years as the King. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t desired children, but being put into power during a time of War and bloodshed, left him feeling it was no place to raise a child.

        How many times they had sat by a fire not so different from the one before him now, talking about Jonghyun’s worries. Injuries during the long war would more than likely make it impossible for him to conceive and carry a baby to term. Jinki could still remember how much Jonghyun had curled into him in the very chair he laid now, crying against his chest. Jinki knew that opening himself up to such an intimate act would only deepen his love for Jonghyun and in the end hurt himself far deeper. He also knew though what this meant to Jonghyun. How important it was that he had asked him of all people to help him with something as emotionally heavy as trying to produce an heir. He was the only one Jonghyun trusted to help him. It was his duty as his guard and as his friend, to help him with something such as this.

        The teacup was placed on his table, head falling back as his eyes fluttered shut. Whatever happened to him would not matter if Jonghyun was okay. If he was happy. Jinki never wanted to see him in such pain as he was that night he crumbled apart. The almighty King, the Ruler of all the Fae peoples, broken apart by something so easily attainable by the majority of the world’s living things. He pulled his blanket tighter to him, curling up against the arm of the chair, eyes slipping closed as his decision was set in stone.

        He’d help Jonghyun, for he loved him far too much to see him in pain.

—---

        Jonghyun could sense the calming presence of Jinki moving around his room. Ever since he first met him when he landed in the middle of the Whispering Wisps Square atop his dragon. Jinki had been sent to study with Master Wixu in the temple to become the next Keeper of Light. He had been just shy of his 14th birthday, skinny limbs and almost too frizzy hair. He was powerful for his age and in more control than many, but he was still fresh-faced and full of hope. So many years had passed since then, but the warmth and safety that Jinki’s presence brought was still constant.

        He turned a little in bed, shifting onto his left side and tugging his pillow tighter to his chest. His cheek was squished a little as he leaned heavily into the mass of feathers. Jinki’s hair was a soft orange, like the beginning of the sunset. There were two braids along the sides, pulling it back from his face and clipped on the back of his head. The color told Jonghyun he was happy.  His sword wasn’t on his hip, but it was easy to spot lain across the armrests of one of the breakfast dining chairs. He was placing a tray on the table, cutting the apple with his dagger. Jonghyun smiled softly, finally catching him doing so. He had known for some time that the apple never came from the kitchens prepared just the way he liked, primarily because it was never ordered or made known that he wished it to be that way. The last time he had to cut his apple was just after the war when Jinki became his guard and not just his most powerful weapon. He quickly closed his eyes when Jinki’s gaze fell on him.

        “Your majesty? Jonghyun, breakfast is prepared for you.” Jinki softly called out. Jonghyun scrunched his nose, smacking his mouth a little as he opened his eyes to look over at him. Jinki was smiling softly, “Ah, there you are. Did you sleep well?”

        “Very well. What time is it?”

        “Just before sunrise. I thought you’d like to watch it over breakfast.” As Jonghyun swung his legs over the edge of the mattress Jinki held out his robe.

        Tattoos swirled along his back and arms, his wings hidden until he needed them. He used to tease Jinki that the reason he was given a dragon was that he was incapable of flying on his own. After wrapping the robe loosely around himself, he followed Jinki out onto the balcony. He stabbed a piece of apple with his knife to bring up to his lips as he gazed at Jinki looking across the sea. The sun was coming up over the horizon, casting the land in a soft orange. “Have you eaten?”

        “No,” The corner of his lips curved up as he glanced out of the corner of his eye. “But, I’m quite alright Jonghyun.”

        “Please, I insist.” His fingers curled around one of the peeled oranges, tossing it over. Jinki easily caught it, a little bit of juice dripping down his palm.

        Jinki lapped it up quickly, smiling. “Tangy.”

        Jonghyun’s chest felt a little warm, uneasiness in his stomach, as he noticed how pretty Jinki was. He dipped his head to focus on eating another piece of apple, hiding the sight rose of his cheeks.  There were oats and a few different slices of cheeses on his plate. He wanted to ask if Jinki had thought about his request, but he held off on it. A single night wasn’t enough time to think about something such as this.  

        Once he was finished with breakfast he’d have a little time before the Council meeting in the mid-morning. Maybe Jinki would feel up to taking him on a small flight beforehand. “What is going through your head, Jonghyun?”

        “Hmm?” He lifted his gaze to find Jinki had stepped over to lean against the back of the chair across from him.

        “Your eyes glazed over, and I’m sure that piece of cheese isn’t all that interesting.”

        “Mm, ah yes. I was thinking about various items as a good King does.”

        “Oh, of course.” Jinki was slightly laughing. “Such as what, Your Majesty?”

        “Don’t use that teasing tone with me,” Jonghyun scrunched his nose before quietly continuing. “I was thinking of asking if you’d take me up on Saferus in the time before my Council Meeting.”

        “I’d love to, Jonghyun.” He straightened, eyes closing as a breeze blew through. “The air from the sea always reminds me of our time as children. Do you remember My King?”

        “How could I not?” Jonghyun leaned back in his chair, hands falling into his lap. “You used to help take me away from the castle to the coast. We’d jump off the back of Saferus into the sea. The Council and my father were just livid when I slipped off his back in the courtyard dripping wet and smelling of seaweed.”

        “I got into so much trouble with my master.” Jinki’s head dipped, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. “Told me that it was not my position to corrupt the Prince. Each time the same lecture. It never got through it seemed.”

        “And why is that?”

        “Hmm?” Jinki pressed his lips together for a moment before smiling. “You were always happiest when we were away like that. It was nice to see you smile instead of the blank expression you always seemed to have within these prism walls.”

        “I always looked forward to it,” Jonghyun hummed before standing from his chair, “Let me get changed and then we can go.”

\---—

        “I am ready Jinki whenever-” As soon as he stepped out of the balcony doors the wind hit him full force. Just over the edge was Saferus, hovering. “Or we could not leave from the front door like normal people.”

        “You, the King of all Fae and I, the Keeper of Light, are definitely not normal people.” Jinki was grinning, face completely glowing with glee.  Jonghyun had seen Jinki climb up onto his dragon too many times to think about counting, but each time the fluidity and grace of his movements still captivated him. He jumped on the railing, pushing off with one foot to land at the base of Saferus’ neck, fingers curling around the spike to his left. After Saferus flew a few feet down Jinki smiled up at him, “Jump, I’ll catch you.”

        “If you don’t catch me my guards will come after you.” He hollered, teasing, before jumping from the railing. Jinki wrapped his arm around his waist, tugging him close.

        “I guess it’s a good thing I did,” Jinki softly said against his ear. “Just saved all your guards.”

        He held Jinki’s hand tightly as he sat near the back of the saddle. As Jinki sat in front of him, he wrapped his arms around his middle. He put his chin on Jinki’s shoulder gently, careful of his armor.  “Let’s get going.”

        “Hold on tight then, Jonghyun.” Jinki held the front of the saddle with one hand and the other was placed over both of Jonghyun’s on his stomach, making sure he had a good hold. The wind blew past their ears as Saferus leaned right, flying away from the highest balcony on the castle and toward the East Woods.

—---

        Jinki caught him under his shoulders as Jonghyun slipped off the saddle. All around them were cherry blossom trees, flower petals falling and floating in the stream moving through the grove. Jonghyun walked toward the stream, leaning down to cup some water between his palms and bring it up to his lips. As he swallowed he glanced over at Jinki. He was running a hand over Saferus’ head as the dragon curled his neck around him. Jinki mumbled something only him and his dragon understood. Then Saferus was pushing off the ground and soaring above the colorful treetops.       

        His boots were placed behind him, his pants rolled up to his knees, and his feet were placed in the stream. “Why here?”

        “It’s a secluded place to murder you.” Jinki softly replied, but when Jonghyun looked over he was smiling, laughing quietly. “I brought you here because I wanted to be truly alone with you.”

        “Mm, and why’s that?”

        Jinki carefully sat next to him, legs crisscrossed. “I’ve thought about your request. I wanted to speak to you about it without the pressures to be in our roles. The palace... That city… it’s hard to be just us.”

        “My request?” Jonghyun leaned back on his palms, gazing over at him. “You’ve thought about giving me an heir?”

        “I know how important this is for you.” Jinki watched as the breeze made ripples move across the water. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if you turned to someone else that wouldn’t protect you through this. It’s going to be difficult and I won’t let you be hurt because I wouldn’t blur the lines between us to be here for you through this.”

        “Thank you.” With a little movement, he managed to press a kiss to Jinki’s cheek, fingers curling around his right hand. Pulling the white glove from his hand and squeezing it softly. “This means so much to me Jinki.”

        “I promised to protect you Jonghyun.” Jinki tugged, moving his arm to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist, easily smiling. “We have a little time before we have to head back. Anything you wish to do?”

        “Just relax. Hear the birds chirping.”

        “Alright,” Jinki withdrew slowly before laying back against the soft grass and flower petals. “We can talk about everything with your request tonight if you wish.”

        After following suit and looking up at the blue sky through the treetops Jonghyun quietly replied, “Sounds great, Jinki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very brief discussion about the possibility of something happening to Jonghyun during this agreement. As warning.

        The Council room was more like a large chamber. Around the walls were nooks, meant for each of the species and lands apart of the Kingdom. For those who could fly, it was an easy flutter up to their nook, but for those who did not have that ability, there were stairs that curved in the hallways just outside the domed ceiling. Jinki was walking on the main floor, glancing around at the in-session Council meeting. Jonghyun was flying in the center of the room, hands folded in the sleeves of his robe, as he twisted to listen to whoever was speaking at the time. While Jonghyun as King had immense power, the Council was put into place to allow the other people to not feel as if they weren’t represented by a Fairy as the monarch. The subject on hand was about the upcoming harvest and how the Centaurs were being requested to open up another field of their wheat. The motion was brought up by Kibum of the Elven Kingdom. He was standing in his nook, the vines that held each moving to bring him closer to the middle to be heard. To his left was Youngguk of the Centaurs. His attention was fully on Jonghyun, “I beseech you, My King, to understand the location they are proposing is sacred to my people. To use it for crops would… Hurt our people greatly.”

        Jonghyun’s expression was blank, the regal one Jinki remembers seeing him practice as children. “Why have you suggested that particular plot of land, Councillor Kibum?”

        “It has the best conditions for a greater yield, Your Majesty.”

        “I have been to their Lilac ceremony. To the Centaur people, it’s a right of passage, a tradition brought through their history almost from the beginning. I cannot condone uprooting such a sacred practice for a small percentage more wheat yield.” Jonghyun hummed, gesturing with his right hand toward the Elven representative. “However, I agree that we do not have enough wheat to feed everyone’s needs. While the Centaur lands are where most of our wheat comes from, because of their rolling plains, there are other locations in the Kingdom in which such a crop could grow. Such as the Oat fields kept by the land tribe of the Sprites.”

        Murmurs traveled through the room as Jonghyun’s attention fell on said representative, who’s nook was moving from it’s position. The small woman, Minyoung, with light green skin, leaves scattered over her features, bowed at the waist. “Your Majesty.”

        “What do you say to my suggestion, Councillor Minyoung?”

        “We do have a field that we’ve needed to cycle in. This harvest I can advise for the planting of wheat in that field, Your Majesty.”

        “Well, then it would seem this topic is closed unless anyone has disagreements with the conclusion founded.” Jonghyun smiled softly, more out of relief this topic was almost over more than anything. Kibum bowed his head in acceptance, followed shortly by Youngguk. “Marvelous. Is there any other motion that needs to be brought into the light?”

        “Aye, Your Majesty.” Jonghyun turned toward the deep voice, finding the Councillor of the Fairies stepping into the light of the sunlight pouring from the glass of the ceiling. “The Council wishes to know what actions you’ve done to address the need for an heir.”

        Jinki noticed a flicker in his blank expression, barely there as he regained composure. “What do you mean, Councillor Ryeowook? How I conceive an heir is my own business. I understand the Council’s investment in such a topic. This is something that I will not digress to you all. While an heir is for the betterment of the Kingdom, the conception and the pregnancy is my own. I wish to keep that to myself as any of you are allowed to do if you so chose to reproduce. With that, I conclude this meeting. May the Moon watch over you all.”

        As he lowered, his face fell, blank expression was gone as soon as the dimness of the floor below descended over him. He flashed a little smile when he saw Jinki, waiting with his thick cloak over his arm, knowing full well he was always cold after a Council meeting. “Are you okay, Jonghyun?”

        “I will be.” Jonghyun’s feet gracefully landed on the grass below, wings slowly become transparent as the phased through his clothes. Jinki laid the cloak over his shoulders, and he breathed in the man’s scent without thinking about it. “Come. I wish to go to my office.”

        “Of course Your Majesty.”

—----

        The room was small in circumference, but the ceiling was high, covered in waterfalls and lush green life. There was a glass table on the little bit of stone floor, along with a chair, but with the way Jonghyun acted when he was in emotional turmoil, Jinki was currently residing in the chair. He was leaning back in it, hands clasped on his lap, as he followed the fluttering Fairy around the room. In his hand was a letter from his sister. He usually was full of happiness hearing from Sodam, but Jinki knew the Council meeting had shaken him. He was questioning everything around him. “Your Majesty?”

        Jonghyun hummed absentmindedly, as he flew slowly back and forth. “Yes?”

        “What’s the matter?”

        “Oh, nothing.” He said flippantly, waving his hand as he shook his head.

        “If you were on the grass you’d have made a bare spot with that pacing,” Jinki commented with a small smile. “Tell me, why did you ask me?”

        Jonghyun paused, fluttering down until his feet landed flat on the ground, “What do you mean?”

        “To.. help you conceive an heir.” Jinki ran his tongue quickly over his lips, hands twisting over each other in his lap, as his eyes found Jonghyun. “You could have anyone in this Kingdom and yet you turn to me. Why?”

        “Oh, it was an easy decision really.” Jonghyun walked over to lay the folded letter on the desk. “If something happens to me, you’ll protect them. I knew that even if you did not want to be in their life as their father, you’d protect them in a way… Others wouldn’t. In the end, you’d give them the love of a Father if I wasn’t there to do so.”  

        “Do you really believe something would happen to you?”

        “Anything is possible, my dear.” Jonghyun shook his head, pursing his lips a little. “Do you agree with my decision to keep this all a secret?”

        “You may be getting pregnant now for the Council, but it’s your body, your baby. You don’t have to share what you don’t want to.” Jinki rose from the chair, smiling as he stepped around the desk to run his fingers through the soft waterfall behind him. “Besides, I’m quite sure there’s some regulation against the Keeper of Light fathering the King’s child.”

        “Oh?” Jonghyun cocked his head slightly. “And if there is, you still agreed.”

        “Of course I did.” He smelled a little of brimstone as he walked passed Jonghyun, toward the door. “I’m quite famished. Would you accompany me for lunch, Your Majesty?”

        “Yes. Please.” The topic of possible consequences for Jinki dropped completely.

—---

        It was over evening tea that they spoke about what this agreement really meant. Jonghyun was holding his spoon delicately, swirling the sugar around the almost fragile teacup. “When it comes to your relationship to any child we may have, have you thought about it?”

        Jinki almost choked on the tea he was drinking but quickly recovered. “Right to it I see.” He mumbled. He laid his cup on the dish provided and gazed over at Jonghyun. He was warm and soft around the edges, the pressures of the crown nowhere to be seen. “I am unsure of how it would work, how we would explain it to the child or to those who ask, but I do wish to be a part of their lives as their father. This may be my only chance at having a child Jonghyun. I’ll admit that if you only wanted me to be a guard and nothing more to them, I probably would have refused to help you.”

        “You want to be that involved?”

        “You sound surprised.” Jinki rolled a grape between his fingers, eyebrows raised in question.

        “That’d be because I am.” Jonghyun’s nails tapped against the table as he moved his fingers softly. “I cannot quite picture you in the middle of the night changing a babe’s diaper.”

        “Speaking of that,” Jinki bit his lower lip for a moment before continuing. “I wish to request that the use of servants in the care of the child be limited.”

        “Limited, you say?” Intrigued, Jonghyun’s lip curved up. “Why? Wouldn’t doing so increase the burden on yourself and me?”

        “It is hard to develop a deep connection to someone when surrounded by many. While I understand at times it cannot be helped, I still wish to go about this as any two people would with their child. Very few in our world have the servants at the tip of their finger when they wish. I don’t want my child to know a nursemaid’s face better than my own.”

        “I agree.”

        Jinki let out a deep breath of relief, almost sagging in his chair. “How long do you wish to try?”

        “As long as it takes.”

        “And how frequently are you expecting me to,” Jinki cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. “Perform?”

        “As often as our bodies and circumstances allow.” Jonghyun gazed at him over the rim of his cup. “If that is quite alright with you, Jinki.”

        “I’ll do my best to rise to your expectations of me, Jonghyun.”

        The silence that fell was a comfortable one. The wards along the long windows were already up, the sun long ago set, and soon Jonghyun would retire to bed. A clink of a spoon against the rim of a glass was heard before Jonghyun spoke again. “Certain things need to be discussed pertaining to if the end of this isn’t ideal.”

        “Jonghyun?”

        “It’s not often that our species can reproduce between two men. We’ve evolved in a way that made it a very rare, mutation, of sorts. While I have faith that this will end with me holding a beautiful baby we’ve made, I cannot ignore the high possibility that it may end with.. My death.”

        “I really do not wish to speak of this.”

        “Neither do I, but we must.” Jonghyun leaned back in his chair, legs being brought up next to him. He looked almost, small, curled up like that. “As much as I love my Kingdom, if I am not here to lead them, mentor them in the ways of our world, I do not wish my child to become the ruler of this Kingdom. If I should perish in the birth of my child, I must ask you to take them away from this, raise them as your own.”

        “Jonghyun… Please.”

        “I meant what I said last night when I told you that you were the only person I trusted to help me with this. With everyone else, I question their motives, alternative personal endeavors to push their agenda. I know that any child of mine would be shaped to be their pawn. I cannot allow that.” Jonghyun took a deep breath, eyes almost glossy. “Please promise me you’ll protect them.”

        “Of course I will, Jonghyun.” The urge to protect, to comfort, rose in Jinki’s chest looking at how vulnerable the other man was before him. “But I also promise to not allow this to take you from,” He stopped himself, knowing the next word was going to be Me, before continuing, “Raising your child.”

        “Thank you.” His hand was running up and down his calf, nervously. “I would presume that after such dreadful talks you are not exactly in the mood to perform, hmm?”

        “I would say so, Jonghyun.” Jinki snorted softly. He cleared his throat as he pushed the dish the cup was resting on further from the edge, finished. “Besides, I need to prepare for it.”

        “Am I not attractive enough for you, Jinki?”

        Jinki sputters, cheeks getting pink, almost matching the color of his hair. “That’s not it Jonghyun. Not it at all I just-”

        “You’re very cute when you’re flustered.” Jonghyun interrupts, voice level and blunt. It very well probably short-circuited Jinki. “But just as well. Perhaps we could begin tomorrow night, then?”

        “Yeah.” Jinki swallowed thickly before nodding, raising his voice a little from the soft, almost weak, tone of before. “Tomorrow night it is, Jonghyun.”

        “Splendid.”

—---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smuts begin~

               The lights in the room were dimmed, casting them in a soft, warm glow. Jinki knew Jonghyun was undressing behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look yet. Soon they’d step over a line they couldn’t return from. They would see and share a part of themselves they hadn’t before in all the years they had been in each other’s lives, and Jinki felt like he was going to vomit. The air around him felt cold to the touch, goosebumps covered his arms. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he continued to take off his armor and then his shirt. His boots were kicked off, hair gathered off his neck to be tied back, and he felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. It was then he felt Jonghyun’s smooth hands move over his skin, lips against his shoulder as he pressed against his back. “Are you prepared enough, Jinki?”

               “Yes, Your Majesty.”

               He could almost feel Jonghyun smile against his skin as another kiss was given. “Jinki, drop the roles. We’re friends.”

               Both knew the habit was a hard one to break, but Jinki couldn’t find a reason to fight the softly given order. He was about to sleep with his King, have relations with him in a very intimate way if he couldn’t call him Jonghyun, who could? “I’m almost ready. Go get comfortable. I’ll be there shortly.”  

               The touch and presence of Jonghyun left slowly. Jinki took one last deep breath before undoing the ties of his pants and letting them fall. He hoped he had enough control over his powers to not have his hair show his emotions. When he turned Jonghyun was laying in the bed, his dark eyes were straight on him, unwavering. “You’re a beautiful specimen Jinki.” His right eyebrow lifted as his gaze drifted south, “Far better equipped than I had anticipated as well.”

               “Thank you?”

               "You must know how pleasing you are to look at Jinki. You not need be modest with me. Come.” Jonghyun laughed, soft and light. Thoughts were swirling around Jinki’s head. He wasn’t sure to the capacity he had to perform. Was he supposed to just do what he had to in order to finish before leaving like he was having sex with a two-bit whore? When he hadn’t moved further than taking the steps up to where the bed was Jonghyun spoke again, “Is something the matter?”

               “I.” As Jinki exhaled roughly his eyes fluttered slightly before he honestly answered. “Am I to please you or focus on the means of our agreement?”

               With a little laugh, Jonghyun lays back with his arms above his head, “I wish to enjoy myself Jinki. We may have a long time ahead of us, and I do wish to feel good. Can you please me as well, Jinki?”

               Jinki nods his head, kneeling upon the end of the bed with a shaky breath. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

               The scolding for slipping back into their roles is forgotten as Jinki moves over him, pressing soft, firm kisses up his thighs and hips. His hands moving along him as the kisses continue on the softness of Jonghyun’s stomach, up the slight curve of his pectoral before one last one is pressed to his jaw.  Jonghyun half expects a kiss to be given to his lips, he could swear he saw Jinki’s gaze upon them, but just when he thought Jinki would lean down he shifted, focusing on his neck once more as his fingers curled around his cock.

               His strokes are slow and soft, lips just the same as the kissed along Jonghyun’s neck and collarbones. “Is this okay?”

               “Oh, perfectly.” Jonghyun breathed out quickly, eyes fluttering shut as his entire body felt warm and tingly. He never expected Jinki to be such a soft lover. Then again he wasn’t sure how extensively he had thought of such a characteristic of the man.  Then the kisses had stopped, but before he could open his eyes to see where the man had moved to, wet warmth descended over his half hard cock. As Jinki worked his mouth over his length, Jonghyun’s fingers slowly curled around the sheets beneath them. Being pleased he had thought would mean in the way Jinki would get him to completion in the end, not this. Jinki was giving him his complete attention, focusing on his pleasure entirely.

               By the time Jinki pulled away, Jonghyun was leaking from his tip, chest rising and falling heavily with his breathing. “Do you have any oil, Jonghyun?”

               In the end, Jinki had to repeat his question for Jonghyun’s attention was a little foggy from the arousal pumping through him. It had been some time since he had been with another intimately and every nerve of his body felt like it was on fire. “Oh, yes, on the table.”

               After coating his fingers and dropping a few drops onto his hole, Jinki gave a small, unsure smile. “Forgive me if this isn’t as good as it could be, Jonghyun.”

               Jonghyun quickly found out that those words were not needed to be said. Jinki worked him open slowly and thoroughly. Far longer than really needed, but it felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to tell him so.  Jinki turns out to be so good at fingering, Jonghyun must reach down and curl his fingers tightly around the base of his cock to prevent from finishing far too soon with each brush of Jinki’s fingers. He wondered if this was the first time Jinki broke his celibacy vows, cursing mentally at how someone so good with his fingers had to have practice of some kind. Experience. Then they were removed as quickly as they were entered it seemed and Jonghyun felt a little more empty. He watched with hazy eyes at Jinki coating his hand with some oil, stroking himself. “Do you need-”

               Jinki smiled, almost a crooked grin. He was flushed pink all over, lips parted and a little red, hand stroking his cock softly. “You underestimate how one much one could find pleasing you arousing.” A pillow was put under Jonghyun’s lower back then, lifting his ass up slightly. Jinki was slow in entering him, right hand rubbing soft circles on Jonghyun’s hip as he moved in. “Are you okay?”

               Eyes closed, lips parted as he breathed gently, hand up running through his hair, Jinki could see that everything was indeed okay. Jonghyun was beautiful, breathtaking even. His head was pressed back, neck open and elongated. Jinki swallowed thickly when his gaze fell on Jonghyun’s pink lips. He wanted to kiss them, to taste him, feel their warmth, but he knew he couldn’t. Kissing him was more intimate, opening up his heart to fall even more for Jonghyun... Someone he couldn’t really have. Jonghyun laughed then, so carefree as his eyes opened, crinkling slightly in his pleasure. “I quite think so.”

               It seemed like the air was water, slow and fluid, as Jinki began to move his hips. He leaned forward, kisses given along Jonghyun’s neck. Being this close again, Jonghyun could hear his quiet breathes and moans, could feel the way his fingers ghosted over his right wrist leading up to where his hand was above them. The deep and smooth movement of his cock inside of him. Each touch of Jinki’s lips sent tingles down his skin. He found himself leaning his head against Jinki’s, nuzzling against him as their breathing quickened.  “Stay in, Jinki.”

               He wasn’t sure what had done it, but Jinki grasped his right hand tightly, groaning deeply into the curve of his neck as he finished as far in him as he could. He was sure that he had never felt as warm and full as he had feeling Jinki cum, cock twitching slightly as his hips stopped flush against him.  It was Jinki’s voice as he spoke that finally finished him off though, cumming untouched between them. “As long as you need, Jonghyun.”

\-----

               In the morning, Jonghyun found Jinki standing on the balcony moving through the sacred movements of the dragon. He was bare of anything but a pair of simple pants, eyes closed as he moved through the movements with skilled familiarity, smooth as if following a melody only he could hear. A smile spread across his face then, “Good Morning, Your Majesty.”

               Pressing his lips together, Jonghyun stepped around him, sipping on his cup of tea between his palms. “How come I’ve never seen you do this since after the war?”

               Sliding into the next position, Jinki hummed, “I usually do it before arriving. I, however, overslept slightly this morning.”

               “I wonder why that is.” Jonghyun chirped, shifting his gaze from the sweat rolling down Jinki’s bare form to the sunrise on the horizon.

               Jinki chuckled, deep and low in his chest, sounding more like a rumble than laughter. “Our activities the night prior seemed to knock the wind out of my, so to speak, wings.”

               “You do not have wings.” Jonghyun’s nails quietly tapped on the cup, “It’s why I’m superior.”

               “Mm, quite.” Jinki straightened then, eyes opening with an easy smile as he reached for the towel hung over the balcony railing. He patted his face softly before stepping behind Jonghyun, lips brushing his ear as he quietly asked, “My wings breathe fire though, so who really is superior?”

               Jonghyun turned, playfully shoved his chest, and grumbled softly to himself as he walked back into his chambers, leaving Jinki highly amused.

\-----

               At the bottom level of the castle were the hot springs, used as the bathes for the entire castle. They had been modified to allow Jonghyun, or any other reigning monarch, privacy to use the bathes undisturbed. Jinki accompanied him as usual, except this time when he moved to sit just outside of the door Jonghyun called his name. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

               “Join me.”

               “Excuse me?”

               “Join me.” He repeated, leaning on his elbows on the edge of the spring. His light hair was wet, pushed back off his forehead. “Where is there another perfect place to continue our agreement such as this?”

               “What if someone comes in, Jonghyun?”

               Jinki should have known by the smirk on his face that this wasn’t going to go as usual. “As long as you don’t stop, I don’t mind.”

               “Jonghyun we cannot risk being caught.” Then he stood, water falling from his form and Jinki swallowed thickly as his eyes raked over his body slowly.

               He gathered his hair and twisted it over one shoulder as he turned, walking further into the spring. “Come on Jinki. I wish to be pleased in the way you can give me.”

               Even as he was taking off his sword, Jinki knew they shouldn’t. The only way such thoughts were forgotten was when he slipped into the hot water and Jonghyun was pressing against him, kissing his neck and curling his hand around his cock. “I thought you wished for me to please you, Jonghyun?”

               After pressing a kiss to Jinki’s adams apple, pleased with how it bobbed as he swallowed, he lifted his head to meet his gaze. “You are. Just, relax.”

               “Hard to do with how you're touching me.” Jonghyun laughed against his neck, pressing his own cock against the thickness of Jinki’s thigh. With a soft gasp, Jinki’s hands found his hips, “You’re so hard already.”

               “I didn’t think you’d twitch so much.”

               “Please don’t say stuff like that,” With a huff, Jinki’s head fell back a little, eyes fluttering as he gave in more to the pleasure running through him.

               “Why?”

               His grip on Jonghyun’s hips tightened, stopping him from rutting against his thigh. His gaze was heated and firm before he flipped them, pressing his nose into his hair as he half growled, “You’ll make me finish before I’m inside you.”

               Jonghyun’s breathing hitched, eyes dilating at the tone of Jinki’s voice. Deep, rough, and almost commanding. “Please get in me.”

               “With pleasure, _Your Majesty._ ” He was turned around and bent over the edge of the spring. Jinki’s hands were soft as they moved to spread his legs just enough, fingers slowly moving to see how prepared he was still. It wasn’t as well as he had hoped, but given the circumstances, it would have to do. He pressed his right hand on Jonghyun’s back, keeping him down as he slid in slowly.

               The pace was quick then. The thrill of the circumstances and the risk of being caught edging out Jinki’s soft and slow nature. Jonghyun’s head was hung forward, curse words flying through his usual prim and proper filter as his fingers tried to curl into the soft black sand around the spring. When Jinki came, it was because of how tight Jonghyun became with his own orgasm. He fell gently along Jonghyun’s back, kissing between his shoulders and curling his fingers around his cock, stroking him through the last of his orgasm. He didn’t need to be told to stay in. Letting go of Jonghyun’s cock, he gently laid his palm on his naval, rubbing slightly.

               The motion gave Jonghyun pause, not quite knowing how to take it. He felt Jinki’s forehead pressed into his back, his rough breathing fanning against his skin. Shortly they would need to separate get cleaned up before heading to the Council building. Until then, they enjoyed the warmth of the water and each other.

\----

               Months passed and Jinki held up his end of the bargain. Almost every night he shared Jonghyun’s bed, giving a little bit more of himself each time, in hopes one day he would conceive. The happiness Jonghyun felt upon finding out he was expecting was short-lived, however. He hadn’t even been able to tell Jinki of the pregnancy before he lost it. It felt as if something he had been building crumbled into sand falling through his fingertips. Jinki had needed a few days at the Temple of Light to convene with his power, to feel rejuvenated. He was due back the following morning, but Jonghyun felt himself wanting the comfort the man seemed to bring with just his presence.

               He curled into himself, holding a pillow tightly to his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut and willed the tears not to come. He told himself this is what he expected, that this wouldn’t be easy and that he had known that, but he still felt the gaping loss in his chest. The tears couldn’t be stopped no matter how hard he tried. There was no more pain, the healer had made sure of that, but the emotional kind was something else entirely.

               He heard something out on his balcony, but before he could call for Jinki’s replacement guard standing outside his bedroom, the wards were dropped and he knew only one other person knew the spell for it. Sure enough, Jinki was stepping into the room a moment later, his silhouette one Jonghyun was very familiar with. Jinki’s gaze found him quickly, hand rising to light one of the flames near the bed. He wasn’t wearing his armor, just his simple robe he used when residing in the Temple. The ward was replaced easily before he was crossing the room and climbing into the bed without asking as he would have done normally. As Jinki brought him close to his chest, Jonghyun softly asked, “What are you doing here?”

               Pressing a kiss to his hair and squeezing gently, “I felt something was wrong and I came as soon as I could.”

               Jonghyun took a deep, shaky breath before whispering, “I miscarried.”

               The silence that fell in those few moments was heavy and thick. Jinki holding him close, rocking slightly helped ease the heaviness slowly. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you through it.”

               “You’re here now.”

               “Yes,” More soft and little kisses were pressed to his hair, “I won’t leave you tonight, Jonghyun.”

               The only way he found he could sleep that night, was half laid across Jinki, cheek squished on his chest and held tight against him by his left arm curled around his waist. Comforting and taking the emotional pain away with each gentle movement of his fingers.

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

              Extra pillows had been brought up to be placed behind him, helping prop him up by giving extra support for him to lean against. He looked across the room toward the table where Jinki was making his herbal tea. Instead of his usual armor, Jinki was wearing some of Jonghyun’s sleepwear. The Elven Silk was emerald in color, rich against the color of his skin and his hair braided down his back. He hadn’t left since he came in the middle of the night a few days ago. He was adamant about making sure Jonghyun didn’t overwork himself and make things worse than they were.

              He flashed a little smile as he approached, mug between his palms. As he got closer it was then Jonghyun noticed the light coming from his hands, the glow slipping through the spaces between his skin and the porcelain of the cup. The cup was passed carefully after Jinki had gently sat on the bed. There was steam swirling from the top that hadn't been there before. “This should help the last remaining aches.”

              “Thank you.”

              “Of course, Jonghyun.”

              “For staying here these last couple days.” Jonghyun continued, looking over the rim of his cup after taking a sip. “I know how important convening at the temple is for you. You gave up the last few days to be here with me.”

              “I wasn’t here when you really needed me to be, Jonghyun. I cannot leave until your health is Me approved.” Jinki squeezed his knee softly, “Besides these garments are far softer and more comfortable than that armor.”

              “I am pleased you approve of my sleepwear.” Sipping his tea, his expression twisted with the bitterness, causing Jinki to laugh. “Oh shut up.”

              “I don’t know what you mean.”

              He sure was pretty then. The softness of his expression, the slight curve of his lips as he smiled, the gentleness of his entire being. Without his sword and armor, he didn’t look as intimidating as he usually did.  “Have you always been this pretty?”

              “I.. I guess.” His head was dipped, hiding his face as best he could. “That’s quite unexpected.”

              “Mm.” Jonghyun didn’t take his eyes off of him as he sipped his tea. “Am I not allowed to make observations now?”

              “Well no.” Jinki glanced at him from the corner of his eye before he was standing, moving to sit on the armchair to the right of the bed. The book he had been reading was still on the table beside it. It fell open easily to the bookmarked page as he leaned back to get comfortable. A warm silence fell between them as he flipped the page and continued to read, crossing his legs gently in front of him. Jonghyun’s tea was finished and cup made to float over to the tray on the table. Every so often Jinki would look up to see what he was doing and each time he was leaning back in his pillows staring up in the high domed ceiling of his room. Finally, Jinki took it upon himself to ask, “What are you thinking about?”

              “Hmm? Oh.” His brows were furrowed as he quietly answered, “I was thinking about the deadline.”

              “Why?”

              “This… event… is a setback.” Jonghyun ran his tongue over his lips, hands folded in his lap. “We’ll have to start trying again as soon as we can.”

              Jinki hums, flipping a book page, “No.”

              “No?” Jonghyun blinked, almost offended. “Did you just tell me no?”

              “Yes, I did.” Another page flipped, fingers tapping on the smooth paper of the book. “I refuse.”

              “I order you to.”

              "That may work on anyone else, but not with me.” Jinki grins, finally looking up at him. His expression falls somber as he continues, “I will not push the limits of your body and mind to fulfill this… Gods forsaken time pressured whim of the council.” The book is closed with a soft thud, pushed on the table as he leans forward on his knees, “I will give you an heir. You will have a child, but whenever it happens it won’t be because you pushed yourself to please the deadline, Jonghyun.”

              “The time sensitivity cannot be ignored, Jinki.”

              “It can and will. We cannot and will not try to conceive for at least three months, and we most definitely will not continue at the pace we had for some time. You need time to recover and heal. Mentally as well.” Jinki knew if he was anyone else Jonghyun would have banished him from his castle for speaking to him as such. “I agreed to this because under all of the pressure and stress, I knew you wanted to have a child, not because some wilted old representatives on the council demanded you get pregnant as soon as possible like some whore. They don’t know what you’ve been through, how hard this will be for you. You may have to listen and respect what they demand. I do not.”

              Jonghyun’s fiery gaze had softened, falling to his hands in his lap. “You’ve thought about this extensively, I see.”  

              “I know you, remember.” His fingers brushed Jonghyun’s chin, lifting his gaze, having taken the few steps to kneel on the bed beside him. “Your primary concern is getting pregnant. Mine is you Jonghyunie.” He pressed a firm kiss to his forehead before pulling away. “Rest now. I’ll have food brought up.”

              Then he was gone as quick as he came. Far too quick for Jonghyun to think of a response or reaction to his words.

\----

              He was tossing in his bed later that night when he heard Jinki softly call his name in the darkness of the room. Squinting, he found him illuminated by the moon by the large windows leading to the balcony. “Come with me.”

              “It’s the middle of the night.”

              “It’s not like you’re doing much sleeping, Your Majesty.”

              Jonghyun threw his blankets with a huff, wiggling slightly to swing his legs off the edge of the bed. He grabbed his robe, grumbling about how it was cold, as he shuffled toward Jinki who looked too happy for the circumstances. “Where am I coming with you to, exactly?”

              “Trust me, will you?” Jinki held out his hand, palm up. He was still wearing the sleepwear from before and as Jonghyun took his hand it was warm. As he always was. He grinned wide leading him onto the balcony where Saferus was waiting.

              “You’re making me jump off the railing again aren’t you?” Jinki’s response was letting go of his hand and jumping from it. Jonghyun sighed, “Thought so.”

              Instead of following, he let his wings out. The golden wings taking shape after materializing from his tattoos along his skin. Slowly he fluttered down, taking Jinki’s outstretched hand easily. “I forgot how beautiful your wings are.”

              The softly spoken compliment was forgotten for the moment as Jinki helped him down on the saddle before sitting in front of him. Jonghyun wrapped his arms tight around his middle, cheek pressed against the middle of his back as he allowed his wings to become one with his skin again in the form of his intricate tattoos. Without his armor, his warmth could be felt more, but also how soft he was. Jonghyun nuzzled into his back causing Jinki to smile as he placed a hand over both of the man’s on his stomach.

              Jonghyun didn’t know how long they were up there. One moment he was nuzzled into the warmth of Jinki watching the beauty of the full moon in the sky and the way the water rippled as Saferus ran his claws through it. Then the next he was waking up in his room in the morning. Vague images flashed into his mind of having his arms wrapped around Jinki’s neck and a kiss to his hair, being tucked in, but nothing was clear. Jinki was coming into the room carrying a tray for tea, armor on once again. He thought about asking the man what had happened after the last thing he could remember, but knowing he was with Jinki, he knew he had been safe and the need to know suddenly disappeared.

\-----

              A month and a half passed before there was another Council meeting. The major topic on the floor was that the Tribe of Land Sprites claimed the Dwarfs were coming into their territory to mine. The discussion had been going for more than three hours and it seemed like it wasn’t going to come to a conclusion anytime soon. Each time evidence was brought up, the dwarfs refuted it. Jinki could tell the abnormally long meeting was running on Jonghyun’s nerves. He hadn’t been at full strength since the miscarriage. He hadn’t been sleeping very well to the point they had made it a nightly routine to go up on Saferus so he could fall asleep at all.

              Ever since they had first begun to be intimate together Jinki had found it harder and harder to keep his romantic feelings for Jonghyun to himself. He was experiencing things that he had only ever fantasized about when he couldn’t sleep. The feeling of his skin against his fingers, the way he softly gasped when his navel was kissed, and the image of him pleased beyond measure, eyes gentle and hazy and hair fanned around him like a frame. A beautiful, delicate frame. He knew he should have never agreed to this, but he also knew he’d have never forgiven himself if Jonghyun had turned to someone else to help him through this. He also was quite sure the jealousy he would feel if Jonghyun had gone to someone else would hurt way more than the pain he felt every time he had to will himself not to kiss his lips.

              “As much as I wish for this issue to have a conclusion, I am afraid that one will not be made this meeting. I suggest both parties gather and ready a case. The allegations made by the Land Sprites are a grand grievance by the Dwarfs if found to be true. The different sides will be presented at our next meeting.” Jonghyun looked around the dome room, switching his feet from the right foot is in front to the left. “Now if that is all, I call this meeting to a close.”

              Jinki wasn’t sure where the question came from, but he knew the dread the words would cause to form in Jonghyun. “Word is from the Castle you are expecting, Your Majesty. Is this true?”

              “I am not.” Jinki noticed how his jaw clenched and he frowned deeply. “Now if you are quite done spying on your own King in the personal matters of my anatomy, this Meeting is adjourned.”

              Jonghyun fluttered down without waiting for a reply of any kind. He locked eyes with Jinki, quietly saying, “Get me out of here.”

\-----

              This was highly inappropriate, but so was most of what the two of them did lately. Just after they had arrived into the small room meant as a waiting room for Jonghyun for the Council Meetings to begin, Jonghyun had pressed Jinki up against the wall, sucking at his neck and biting his earlobe. “I wish you to please me.”

              “Here, My King?” Jinki breathes out roughly.

              “Please. I know we can’t try again for some time more but I,” His left hand was flat against Jinki’s chest, the coolness of the diamond tingling against his skin. “Being with you feels good, it makes me forget things. Please.”

              Jinki lifted his right hand, cupping Jonghyun’s cheek gently, thumb moving over his skin softly.  “As you wish.” A kiss was pressed just to the right of Jonghyun’s lips, next to where Jinki’s thumb was on his cheek. A shiver ran down Jonghyun’s back as his hair was moved from his neck with one hand while Jinki waves his fingers and the buttons came undone.  The touch was warm and intoxicating as he moved it over his stomach, over to the curve of his waist, just as he sucked softly at his neck. “I’ll make you feel good, Jonghyun.”

\------

              Jonghyun’s fingers curled tightly in the pillow underneath his head. He had pulled it from the other end of the couch, wrapping his arms around it, as he groaned. Jinki was laid over his back, pressing kisses along his shoulder and the side of his neck. He feels so good moving within him. The pace was slow, almost soft, and the thought Jinki was doing so to take care of him made a different type of warmth fill him. Jonghyun felt his lips brushing against his ear, whispering quietly, “Is this alright?”

              He groans deeply in response. Jinki’s so deep in him, his thrusts slight and slow. Jonghyun’s cock was pressed between him and the pillow that had happened to be under him when Jinki slid into him. He hadn’t touched it since Jinki was preparing him and each slight push forward with each thrust made his head dizzy. When he doesn’t answer for some time Jinki asks again, this time managing to bring his earlobe between his teeth for a moment. “Are you pleased, Your Majesty?”

              A breathy laugh leaves his lips, so warm and carefree. Jonghyun’s cheek is squished against the pillow he’s embracing as he says, “Yes Jinki. I am.”

              The warmth of Jinki’s breath fanning across his skin fades as the tingling sensation of him collecting all of Jonghyun’s hair from his neck and shoulder spreads instead. Then he presses a kiss behind Jonghyun’s ear, firm and slow, smiling, “I’m glad you’re pleased with me.”

              Jonghyun’s orgasm creeps up on him like an unexpected high tide, washing over him in waves as he bites the pillow before him and pushes back against Jinki’s thrusts. He vaguely hears Jinki curse before the full weight of him is against his back once again. His arm moves to wrap around his torso, holding him tight as if there was any space between them left as he bottoms out and cums deep inside him with a growl. The deep, rough sound makes Jonghyun moan, cock twitching as Jinki’s movements slow to a stop.

              Time melds together, making Jonghyun feel like he’s moving through a soup almost. As the haze fades he realizes the warmth of Jinki against his back is gone, but there’s a firm, good pressure moving between his shoulder blades. Oh, a massage. Before he can think of anything to say, Jinki is leaning into his fingers to deepen the massage as he whispers. “Please don’t let what they say get to you.”

              “You were supposed to alleviate my worries, not remind me of them, Jinki.” A soft kiss is pressed to his shoulder, and he wonders if he’s supposed to take it as an apology. “How am I to keep the peace and our peoples together if I cannot fulfill this simple duty of the crown of giving them an heir?”

              “The same way you have for the last few hundred years since you were given the notice out on that battlefield.” The massage stops, but only for Jinki to move his fingers gently through Jonghyun’s hair. “With or without an heir, you’re an amazing King. The Kingdom has never known peace and prosperity as it has in the years of your reign for some time. You have many years left of fertility. The Council can kiss my dragon’s ass for this idiotic time constraint of just two years.”

              Jonghyun bit his lip, turning as much as he could to look at him. “I really want to be sentimental, but it’s very hard with our current predicament being everything but.”

              “Ah yes, Quite so.” Jinki laughed, running a hand through his own hair. “How about we clean up and we can be sentimental over tea?”

\----


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the ending is a cliff hanger but know that it's just temporary angst. All is wellllll

           “Is the tea alright?” Jinki quietly asked as he placed the pot back onto the table. His hair was gathered over his left shoulder, falling a bit into his face as he smiled. 

           Jonghyun sipped at the tea once more, humming as the warm sweetness rolled over his senses. “It’s just fine, thank you.”

           Jinki’s small spoon was gently tapped against the rim of his cup as he settled in his seat behind him. “And you’re feeling better?” 

           “Much.” 

           As he added more honey to his drink and stirred it, Jinki squinted as he looked at him. “Are you lying to me?” 

           “And if I was?” 

           “Jonghyunie.” 

           With a sigh, his cup was placed on the table before him, eyes fluttering a little before they focused on Jinki. “I’m tired. I feel mentally exhausted. I feel like I’m in some fog and can’t really make out what is happening around me. And other than you ordering me to sleep more and take it easy, there isn’t much you can do for me Jinki.”

           “How long have you felt like this?” When Jonghyun’s eyes lowered, Jinki leaned forward, voice rising in volume and losing a bit of the softness. “How long, Jonghyun?” 

           “A few weeks? Since the miscarriage, maybe before.” He fidgeted with the carving in the wood around the rim of the table. His head snapped up when Jinki’s chair screeched across the floor as he stood up quickly. He downed his tea before holding his hand down. “What in the world are you doing?”

           “You’re spending the night with me at the temple.”

           “And why is that? We can’t have sex here?”

           Jinki’s cheeks were slightly pink as he explained, “That’s not what I meant. I meant actually sleeping. I can help you with that.”

           Jonghyun pressed his lips together before taking Jinki’s hand and letting him lead him out of the room, their hands falling apart as they stepped from the main chamber door.

\-----

           The sound of Jonghyun stepping into the steaming bath was masked slightly by the sound of his voice. “I really should look into getting a bath in my room like this.”  

           Jinki smiled as he gathered the few tonics and essential oils from his shelves. He walked over toward the bath and knelt carefully on the edge. As he began to drop each of the liquids into the water, he spoke, “I don’t think the servants will appreciate all that requires.”

           “It would lessen the dangers of walking to the springs,” Jonghyun commented as he lowered until his head was against the folded towel on the edge. He smiled over the rippling surface of the water. “I feel better already.”

           “That’s very nice to hear.” Jinki dipped his hand into the water, warm light flashing from his palm and spreading through the water. He smiled softly, before standing, “Relax. There’s a change of clothes just over there and I’ll be in the next room if you need me.”

           “Thank you.” 

           Jinki grinned, “We’ll see if you’re still saying such a thing when you feel the differences in our mattresses.”

\------

           He sipped at his cup of tea before gently placing it back on the table to the right of him, flipping the page of the book in his lap by a slight flick of his finger. The fire crackled softly in front of him, casting a warm glow over him. 

           Jonghyun quietly padded in, dry and comfortable in the clothes that Jinki had laid out for him. He paused just inside the doorway, taking a moment to look at Jinki closely. His hair was up in a messy bun, strands falling around his face as he leaned on his left hand to read. He had a soft, almost content, smile on his face, just a little upturn of the corners of his mouth. He looked beautiful and serene in the calm of the room. 

           It was then Jinki’s gaze lifted and the smile grew, “You’re very bright, Jonghyun. I should have noticed the difference.” 

           “It has been quite a few interesting months, Jinki.” He walked closer to the man, and the fire, to be seen more. “I don’t fault you for not noticing something I was trying to hide from you.” 

           Jinki shifted, the book in his lap falling close as he brought his legs out in front of him instead of bent to the side of him. He patted the bit of chair beside him with his palm, smiling. “Come sit. Remember, it’s a little chilly in here if you wander too far from the fire.” 

           As he climbed over the arm of the chair and shifted to get comfortable, he grumbled, “I thought you were going to get the heat through here too.” 

           “The people healing here deserve more comfort than I.” Jinki laughed quietly as Jonghyun’s face scrunched with his massive yawn. He lifted his arm up, “Here, try to sleep a little. I have a few reports to go over, and I can help you get some rest.” 

           Jonghyun had learned a long time ago that most of the time, it was pointless to argue with Jinki, especially when it came to his health. So, he shimmed until his head was resting against Jinki’s chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the arm fall softly against him. “You’ll wake me when you’re ready to go to bed?” 

           “Yes. Rest well.” Jinki’s right hand came over to gently rest on his forehead before he lulled Jonghyun to sleep. Once he was sure he was asleep, he pressed a kiss to his hair. Then, he grabbed the first report from the top of the stack on the table behind his cup of tea. He was careful not to jostle Jonghyun too much as he let it fall open. He was confident his magic would keep him asleep for a while more, but he also didn’t want to risk it. The last couple of months had been horrible and draining for him, and Jinki knew he needed all the uninterrupted sleep he could get. 

\------

           As he woke up, Jonghyun was half expecting to hear Jinki’s voice or to feel him trying to jostle him awake. When neither of those things happened and there was a stillness around him, his eyes snapped open. Dazed, he recognized he was in Jinki’s bedroom at the Temple of Light. Glancing to his left he saw Jinki’s bare back as he laid on his stomach and sprawled out, sleeping. Jonghyun panicked a little when Jinki began to move, but when he relaxed again after turning over, he felt more at ease. 

           Now being able to see his face, Jonghyun slowly moved closer. He moved the bits of hair that had fallen into his face with his fingertips, smiling at the red marks of the pillowcase pressed into his cheeks. Jonghyun felt more rested than he had in a while, and he was somewhere between being angry at Jinki for not waking him up to move to the bed, and finding the fact he was carried to bed and kept asleep awfully sweet of the man. 

           There was another emotion he couldn’t fully place. It was warm, and almost comforting, reminding him a lot of love. Except, he only felt it when Jinki was concerned and he couldn’t love him in any way other than his friend... His only real friend. He withdrew his hand, turning onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t love Jinki. He wasn’t falling in love with him. That would surely complicate things. Greatly.

           He turned over completely, away from Jinki, and mapped out the pattern of the quilt over him with his finger. He was a little hungry, but even with how many times he had been in the Temple for official and unofficial business, he couldn’t quite remember where he would acquire food. Besides, he wasn’t sure if Jinki wished the inhabitants of the Temple to know he was here...sleeping in his bed. That would surely start some nasty rumors. 

\-----

           By the way, the sunlight was falling through the windows high up on the wall, about an hour had passed before he felt telltale movement behind him. He tried to ignore the way the deep, gravely sound of Jinki’s voice makes his toes curl slightly. “Jonghyun? Are you awake?” 

           He hummed, twisting a little to look at him. Regretting it almost immediately with the way Jinki softly smiled at him, eyes still a little closed with sleep. “I have for a little bit. I didn’t remember where food was.” 

           Jinki chuckled quietly before sitting up, lifting his arms above his head as he stretched. “I’ll send for something.” 

           “I can’t stay very long. I have a meeting with the West Mountain Fairies today.” 

           Jinki swung himself out of bed after tossing the blanket from over him. He went to the glass, wide bowl full of water on the table along the far wall to wet his face. As he patted himself dry he gave a soft smile. “Not anymore you don’t.” 

           “Excuse me?” 

           “I took the liberty as your healer to cancel it.” Jinki avoided his gaze, scratching the back of his neck. “For your health, you see.” 

           “For my health, huh?” 

           “Yes.” Jinki finally looked over at him, bottom lip sucked between his teeth for a moment. “I rescheduled it for the same time two days from now. They were very happy to grant my request with how I saved their kingdom from being overrun by that mudslide.” 

           “Ah,” Jonghyun sighed deeply before leaning back against his pillow. “Well, since I am without commitments today now, what does my all-knowing healer suggest for me to do?” 

           “Eat breakfast with him and stay here in the temple for a little while longer.” 

           Relenting, Jonghyun got dressed in some provided clothes and waited for breakfast to be brought up. Breakfast was a small selection of fruit and a few cooked eggs. One it was cleaned up he went and searched Jinki’s personal library adjacent to his room. Most of them were old scrolls on ways of healing and the anatomy of various species of people, but others were about cultures of each. He wondered momentarily if Jinki had read them all. Through the large door opening, he could see Jinki sitting in front of Saferus, forehead against the giant dragon’s snout. He closed the book he was reading and walked over to lean on the doorframe.

           The bond between Jinki and Saferus was strong, intertwined into their very being. Jinki had once tried to explain how such a bond felt to him, but Jonghyun knew the words would never serve the bond justice. If he tried hard enough, he could remember when he had heard the news of a new Protector being chosen, found, and how odd of a fashion the choosing had occurred.

\----

_ Elven Kingdom, 237 years ago. _

_            Master Wixu had arrived a fortnight ago, and it had been even longer since the children had begun to line up outside the courtyard for the choosing ceremony. Jinki had never witnessed a choosing ceremony for the next Protector of the Light, but he had read the stories, heard wise tales from his caretakers, about how sacred being chose was. How the current Protector carried a single chosen Dragon’s egg to each part of the adjoined Kingdoms, having each child within a certain age touch it to see if it cracked. He wasn’t sure of how much of the tales were the truth, but as he watched each child step up to touch the egg, he leaned forward in his seat.  _

_            He knew it was bad form for the heir to the mantel of their Kingdom, but he couldn’t participate even though he was in the right age. He wasn’t qualified because he was the only heir of the Elven people. He could almost feel his mother’s eyes boring into the side of his face, but he was transfixed. History was happening right before him, and even at eight years of age, he understood the gravity of being able to witness this.  _

_            He heard the crack of the egg in the complete silence of the room and the gasps following. His eyes widened, a smile appearing on his face as he inched to the edge of his smaller throne, wanting to see the dragon as it hatched. Standing before Master Wixu and the egg was a young girl, still older than him by a few years at least. Then the small wail was heard. Jinki saw the expression of confusion on Master Wixu’s face, but he couldn’t understand why. Not until he saw the small dark dragon jump from the eggshell and on slightly shaky steps, lobber over to him. The dragon whelp sat right in front of his feet, big eyes looking up at him. _

_            Jinki couldn’t breathe, his heart rate spiking as he reached down completely out of impulse. The dragon climbed from his hands up his arms to wrap around his neck, poking his head out from his hair that was down to his shoulders. He reached up hesitantly to run his fingers on the small snout, smiling a little as the dragon’s eyes closed. Master Wixu’s voice startled him, his head whipping up so quickly his vision blurred. “I have never known a connection to be as strong as this, for a dragon to hatch from across the room for anyone Young One.”  _

_            “But I can’t be the Protector.”  _

_            “It seems,” Master Wixu took a glance over to his parents, before kneeling before him, smiling. He lifted his hand up to scratch under the dragon whelp’s chin. “That destiny has other plans for you.”  _

\----

           He hadn’t believed Master Wixu when he returned to the Capital and told his father. Jinki hadn’t returned with him then. He had needed time to figure out if he wished to accept the position, the role and direction in his life he never thought he would have a choice for. Watching them now, Jonghyun knew he had been wrong to not believe the man. Sometimes he could catch himself thinking about how different everything would have been if Jinki hadn’t accepted his destiny, if he had stayed and become the leader of his people he had been born and raised to be. The war might have never happened, or he could have had to fight against him. The idea of not having Jinki in his life as he had, made a lump form in his throat and a dark cloud to form over his mood. 

           Jinki’s attention turned to him then as he shifted to look at him. There was a smile on his face as the one eye Jonghyun could see of Saferus landed on him as well. He could tell Jinki was saying something to the dragon, but what would always be lost to him. As Jinki laid his palm on Saferus’ snout and pushed off the ground to walk towards him, Jonghyun straightened. He gestured toward the dragon gently. “Should I be worried about you two talking about me?” 

           “If so, you’d be worried far greater than if you didn’t care.” Jinki quietly replied as he walked past him.

           “Are you saying you talk about me a lot?!” 

           “Possibly.” Jinki laughed, eyes crinkling as he looked over his shoulder. “Come. If I don’t return you to the palace in time for grievances, Lord Donghae will certainly get his knickers in a twist.” 

\----

           When the last citizen was led out, their problem addressed and a solution had been put into motion, he left through the right door toward his office on the other side of the castle. He had Jinki lock the door. When he returned, Jonghyun was nibbling on a cracker and gazing at him softly. “You know, we never did finish our talk.” 

           “Our talk?”

           “Yes, the sentimental one when we were in precarious positions.” 

           “Ah yes, that one.” The deep rouge of Jinki’s cheeks told him the man did indeed recall. He cleared his throat before flashing a small smile. “What about it did you want to finish?”

           “I feel as if my actions that led to us having sex like that were misunderstood. I don’t wish you to feel like I’m.. or that I did, use you. I know I am by definition using you to father my child, but you’re important to me. You bring me familiarity and comfort, and that’s what I needed then. To feel something good to take the doubt and self criticism out of my mind.” Jonghyun didn’t take his eyes off of Jinki as he continued. “You’ve gone far beyond what could be expected of you in this. You’ve thought about my wellbeing and haven’t been afraid to make me think about that too. What I am trying to say Jinki, is thank you. I am quite sure I would have never been able to do this without you. Whenever the Gods decide to grace us with a child, they’ll be blessed to have you.” 

           “Jonghyun.. I-” 

           He smiled sweetly as he stepped up to him, clasping his hand for a moment with a firm squeeze. “You don’t have to say anything as long as you understand what I said.” When Jinki took a deep breath and nodded, the smile on Jonghyun’s face widened. “Good.”

\------

           Jinki had to admit, that he hated Council meetings more than probably anyone else that was required to attend them. Even more so for the sheer fact, he had to stand on the grass below the large dome and wait for Jonghyun to finish talking with the Fairy’s representatives that always had to discuss something with him. This meeting had been long for the accusations against the Dwarves had been tried and found to be true. He leaned against the wall and looked around the dome, looking for any sort of threats. He didn’t feel anything, and he doubted anyone that would want Jonghyun harmed would have the courage to do so in such a place. Still, he didn’t relax. He once told Jonghyun he would figure out fifty ways of getting out of every location they went to, and he hadn’t been exaggerating in the least bit.

           He was looking at the south lower floor entrance when he felt the flutter in Jonghyun’s magic. Quickly, he glanced up and his heart was in his throat as he watched Jonghyun fighting to say up until his eyes closed and his wings stopped fluttering. Jinki was pushing off the ground so hard there was an indentation in the grass where his feet had been. For once in his life, he cursed himself for not having wings of his own. He quickly looked around the ground, for something, anything to propel him high enough to stop Jonghyun’s descent. 

           There was a large rock a few paces from him and with graceful movements, he pushed from it, landing against the large tree that held Jonghyun’s platform during council meetings. He curled his left arm around one of the branches, feet flat against the trunk as he waited. He pushed off just in time to catch Jonghyun. He rolled them so he took the blunt force of the ground as they landed, dirt and grass billowing around them. He groaned as the pain set in, he knew he was the least, bruised and worse something was broken, but all he could think about was Jonghyun.

           He gritted his teeth as he shifted onto his knees, holding Jonghyun in his arms. He touched his face, trying to figure out what happened. He hadn’t been attacked, there were no wounds on him, but his magic presence was weak and dancing, as if fluttering away. When the other fairies finally made it down to the ground, Jinki glared at them. “Thank you so much for reacting to your King falling a few hundred feet.” 

           “We should bring him to the Castle, the healers will figure out what’s wrong with him.” 

           Jinki knew that to be Ryeowook, the head Councillor for the fairies. He quickly gathered Jonghyun into his arms, careful of his wings, and stood. He ignored the throbbing pain in his back for the moment and focused on the gathered Councillors. “He will not. He’s coming with me.” 

           “I must forbid that.” 

           “And why is that?” 

           “Well,” He gestured at the length of him and Jinki growled deep in his throat at the meaning.

           “I am the Protector of Light, the best healer in all parts of this Kingdom. I trained your fairy healers." His grip on Jonghyun tightened, "I am his healer. Now get out of my way before I make you move.” 

           The man squinted, “You wouldn’t attack a representative.”

           "In a heartbeat," Jinki lifted his chin, squaring his shoulders and making a point to look at each of their eyes. “I would for him.” 

           In the end, they parted for him. Jinki just hoped he was right about why this was happening as he headed for the North Balcony, where he knew Saferus to be waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of blood later in a past memory of the War

          Jinki softly ran his thumbs across Jonghyun’s forehead starting from the middle, down his temples and cheeks, running along his jaw to his chin. Then starting from the bridge of his nose, he moved outward toward his ears, applying slight pressure. After doing so a few more times, he ceased, allowing his hands to fall on his thighs, on each side of Jonghyun’s face as his head was cradled in Jinki’s lap. The sun had begun to set, soft oranges and pinks covering the sky as Saferus flew as soundly as he could.

          Jinki hoped this was just altitude sickness, something fairies were known to contract when at too low of altitudes for a very long time. It was either that, or Jonghyun hadn’t had his wings out more than they were along his body as tattoos. The longer they were hidden the weaker a fairy would be. His magic signature had grown in strength a significant amount since Saferus had taken off to a higher altitude away from the city, but it was nowhere near where it was supposed to be. 

          He pressed a long kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead after leaning down, hands gentle as they cup his face. “I should have been more conscious of your health, Love. I wasn’t paying attention to all of it and I’m sorry. I can’t lose you.” 

          Jonghyun’s nose scrunched as he shifted, curling onto his side and squishing his cheek into Jinki’s thigh. Smiling fondly, Jinki moved his hair out of his face before gazing off the edge of the saddle. The sea stretched on for miles under them. He had put on the saddle used for rescue missions and large transport of injured, covering most of Saferus’s back. He knew very well he could put Jonghyun’s head on one of the pillows stored in the bags around the edge of the saddle, but he felt a sort of calmness over him having the man so close. 

_           ‘I wouldn’t worry so much.’ _

          Jinki’s gaze shifted in front of him to where Saferus had gently curled his head back to him. ‘ _ All I ever seem to do lately is worry about him.’ _

_           ‘His light is bright. Trust him.’ _

          Then the deep rumble of the voice withdrew and Saferus once again looked forward. Jinki sighed, knowing full well he should believe his dragon.

\----

          When Jonghyun did finally manage to awaken, they were camping on a ledge of a large cliff. Jinki was up on the saddle, going through the bags for rations he kept when Saferus gently rumbled, ‘ _ He’s coming to Little One.’ _

          Quickly, Jinki jogged to the edge of the saddle, flipping off the side and landing gently on his feet. Sure enough, Jonghyun was slowly trying to sit up, one hand behind him and the other rubbing at his eyes. His voice was groggy when he spoke. “Where am I?” 

          “Whispering Cliffs, Jonghyun.” He whipped his head toward Jinki, pressing both hands against his forehead at the motion as he groaned. Jinki carefully kneeled beside him, removing Jonghyun’s hands to replace them with his own. Once the warmth of his magic withdrew, the pain did as well. “Take it easy.”

          “Why am I on the Whispering Cliffs?”

          “Saferus was getting fatigued flying us for hours.”

          “Flying… why-”

          “You fainted, Jonghyun.” Jinki then remembered to let his hands fall from him into his lap. “I thought it was probably altitude sickness, so I brought you here.” 

          “Faera is one of the highest cities in all the Kingdoms.” 

          “But you are always grounded more than not.” Jinki reached for the water skin, popping open the cork to hold it up to Jonghyun’s lips. “You need to re hydrate.”

          Once the water was swallowed, Jonghyun softly looked over at him. “I can feel your anxiety, Jinki. Your fear.” 

          “Mm,” Jinki shifted until he was flat on his butt, legs bent before him, hands on his knees, as he sat opposite but parallel to Jonghyun. “I never wish to have to catch you as you fall from the sky and yet, I’ve had to twice.” 

          “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how… unnerving that must be for you.” 

          “Quite.” 

          Saferus rumbled, his soft laughter felt through the ground as he opened one eye to look at them. ‘ _ Try devastating Your Majesty.’ _

          Jinki glared over the flames, not missing the amusement he felt through their bond. When he turned back to Jonghyun, the man had his brows lifted. “Something the matter between you?”

          “Nothing important.” ‘ _ Other than my dragon is an ass.’ _

_           ‘The feeling is mutual.’ _

\-----

          After eating the food Jinki had prepared, Jonghyun quietly asked, “Does anyone else know where we are?” 

          Jinki laughed quietly. “If I know your representatives, they have the entire city on high alert.”

          “Why?”

          “I may have threatened to kill them where they stood if they didn’t get out of my way.”

          “Excuse me?” 

          Jonghyun could swear Jinki’s cheeks were tinted pink as he spoke, “You were unconscious in my arms and they wanted to take you to a fairy healer because they didn’t trust me to do my job. So, I threatened them. They got the picture.” 

          “Jinki!”

          He dipped his head, hair looking slightly pink even in the orange light of the fire.  Then he caught Jonghyun’s gaze and evenly said. “I’d do it a million times over if it meant you were alright. I don’t trust anyone else to treat you correctly, Jonghyun.” 

          “You have created a very big mess for me to clean up when we return.” He half scolded causing Jinki’s shoulders to slouch and his gaze to fall, but then he softened his demeanor and voice. “But thank you. I’d have loved to see Ryeowook’s face.”

          “It was a good mix between your father’s expression and Master Wixu’s when we returned from that trip to the Southern wine valleys of the Centaurs.” 

          Jonghyun grinned at the memory, before humming. “It’s hard to believe that happened. Memories from before the war just seem like another time entirely.” 

          “I understand.” Jinki poked the fire with a stick, blowing out the end once he pulled it back out. “I still get night terrors from…”

          “The war.” Jonghyun quietly finished for him. “It’s difficult to not remember all that was taken away during the war.”

          The look in Jinki’s eyes when they meet his own causes a deep coolness to reach his bones, chilling him quickly. “Or what could have been.” 

\-----

_           Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. He heard the steady beat of Saferus’s wings, the crackling of fire as it burned the city below him, and the sounds of thousands of fae folk fighting to the death. He was far enough behind the lines to not have to worry about the ballistas lining what remained of the Elven Keep. He knew those were put there for him. He never thought he’d have to worry about being shot out of the sky by his own people, his parents. But he had made his choice and he intended to stick by it.  _

_           He quickly found Jonghyun, engaged in a duel with the leader of the Elven forces, close to the huge walls of the Keep. And then time seemed to slow even more as he watched Jonghyun fly up, holding the Elf under their arms, lifting them both up hundreds of feet in the air. Jinki felt like his voice was stuck in his throat as he tried to scream, to warn him, even if there was no way Jonghyun could have heard him over the sounds of battle around them, as the spear was thrown. It landed straight through his middle, causing him to drop the Elf, fluttering as he pressed against his middle, trying so hard to stay up in the air. _

_           And then he was falling, like an acorn in the Gardens in the Temple, whipping through the air toward the ground.  _

_           ‘GO!’ Maybe yelling at his dragon through their minds wasn’t the smartest thing, but Saferus did as he was told until the ballistas fired and he had to twirl and swoop down to dodge them.  _

_           ‘I can’t get closer.’ _

_           Jinki closed his eyes for a moment as he unhooked his boots from the binds on the side of the saddle. Then he opened his eyes with a deep breath before tugging on the spikes in front of him, causing Saferus to twist onto his back. Without the binds on his legs he fell from the saddle. He curled over himself, pushing against the saddle and shooting head first toward Jonghyun’s falling, limp form.  _

_           The air was knocked out of his lungs as he collided, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun and holding him close to his chest. He twisted until he was the one underneath him, looking behind him for just a moment, before he closed his eyes and gathered as much air as he could around him. Crashing into the lake still felt much like shattering through thick glass. Pain exploded through his back and legs, but he managed to move through the cloudiness of anguish and lifted them both above the surface.  _

_           As he made it to the shore, he collapsed onto the grass along the banks, eyes squeezed shut as finally the pain fully hit him. He was vaguely aware of Saferus taking out the ballistas and landing just behind them, protecting them from anyone who wished to approach where they had crashed landed. When the surge of strength rushed through him, he softly thought, ‘Thank you,’ before gritting his teeth and pushing off the ground.  _

_           Jonghyun’s eyes were still open, barely, breathing shallow as he tried to stay awake. It took him far too long to focus on Jinki, his voice almost a whisper. His blood covered hand curled around Jinki’s forearm, words full of conviction even with how quiet they were. “You have to… heal me right. I’m a carrier, Jinki… Please you have to- Fix this. Promise me you’ll… fix it.”  _

_           “I promise.” That seemed to be enough for him, because his grip lessened and his head fell back onto the grass underneath him, tension in his body relaxing. Jinki swallowed thickly as he held his hands over Jonghyun’s abdomen, eyes closing to focus on the wound, to connect the damage. He wouldn’t allow the war to take him or this very important part of him away. They lost too much as it was. _

_ \------ _

          Jinki slipped from his saddle up on Saferus’s neck, and gracefully walked through the spikes to the larger one Jonghyun was currently sitting on. The man eyed him curiously, eyes brighter than they had in some time. “It still amazes me how confident you move about him.”

          “Saferus to me is much like you navigating the sky. Familiar, almost home.” Jinki gracefully sat across from him, grabbing one of the apples that had rolled from the pack between them. “How are you feeling?” 

          “Like I’m on the mend.” Jonghyun’s wings fluttered slightly, the sun shining through them so beautifully. “Does my healer have a treatment plan for me to follow?”

          “He does, actually.” Jinki grinned before biting a piece of his apple, chewing quietly before he spoke again. “Your wings are to remain out unless you are sleeping and bathing, and for some time I wish you to fly exclusively. You’ve used your feet far too long. The only time you fly shouldn’t be because of a Council meeting.”

          “Should I be concerned with how well you know me?” Jonghyun playfully squinted.

          Jinki snorted. “I’d be more concerned if I didn’t.”

          “Are we going back to the Castle?”

          With raised brows, Jinki quietly asked, “Do you wish to?” 

          “Where else could we go? I’ve been gone far too long.”

          “The Temple,” Jinki shrugged, “Sending a message to your advisers stating you aren’t well and are there in order for me to convene closer to where I’m the strongest, wouldn’t be a lie. While I’m confident that I found the cause of your illness, I still wish to properly check my first assumptions.” 

          Jonghyun then was the one to quirk a brow up. “You seem to want me at the Temple a lot more often lately.” 

          “Maybe I want to show you my home more intimately.” Before Jonghyun could say anything he was standing once again, walking back toward where he had come from. He looked over his shoulder then, “We’ll be landing in about an hour.” 

\-----

          The Gardens were the largest part of the temple. Covering the entire middle of the bottom floor, rising up through the different levels toward the sunlight bright in the opening above. Jonghyun had seen the place many times before, but each time he still felt the same amount of wonder and peace as he did the first time he had seen it as a boy. There were plants from every part of their kingdom here. From the tall Willows of the Elven Kingdom, twisting and swaying in the breeze that always rolled through no matter the weather outside the Temple Walls, to the delicate water lilies from the Sprites. He was sure there were also plants here made for healing tonics, but he didn’t know the first place to start in search for them. 

          He followed Jinki through the soft, long grass, both their feet barefoot. Even in the bits where he could feel the soil, it was warm and moist. They made their way to the circular lake in the middle of the Gardens, where the streams that traveled over the expanse of the grounds went off from. There was a large magnolia tree, far bigger and older than those he had seen in other parts of the Kingdom. “I often forget how beautiful the Temple is.” 

          “You should feel awfully special I leave it almost every day to serve you.” Jonghyun turned back around toward him to see Jinki hanging his robe from one of the low hanging branches. “Saferus is here, somewhere. He usually likes to sleep near the waterfall.” 

          “Does he fly from up there or?” 

          “He doesn’t use the front door if that’s what you’re asking.” Jinki snorted, not taking the time to look where Jonghyun was gesturing toward. He gracefully sat down, eyes closed and hands resting palms up on his knees.

          “Do you mind if I..” His voice trailed off, nerves bubbling up for some reason. 

          “You’re free to do what you wish, Jonghyun. No one who shouldn’t see you is in the Gardens.” Jinki opened one eye and smiled as Jonghyun’s breathtaking wings began to flutter, big and golden as they spread. Then he pushed off the ground, a carefree smile on his face as he flew away. Jinki sighed, opening both eyes then to look as the bright light of his wings disappeared in the green thick foliage. “Go fly, Beautiful.”

\-----

          Jonghyun fluttered a few inches from the ground, gazing at Jinki meditating under the tree where he had left him some time ago, debating on whether or not to try and speak. Before he could make such a choice, Jinki's eyes slowly opened, a soft smile on his face. "Did you enjoy your flight, Jonghyun?"

          "I did." He then gently sat on his knees, holding out the light blue flower he had found near the top of the large waterfall on the far end of the Gardens. "I brought you something."

          "A Blue Clematis?" Jinki gingerly took the flower's stem between two fingers as he held it up to his nose, looking almost shyly over the petals as he sniffed it.

          "I thought that it would go with your hair," He cleared his throat, eyes falling from Jinki's for just a moment before finishing, "When you're happy." 

          The smile on Jinki's face made Jonghyun's heart to a weird flip in his chest. He was holding out the flower again as he asked, "Why don't you put it in for me?"

          As he gently pushed it behind Jinki's ear, the dark black of his hair slowly shifted to light orange. Just like always, Jonghyun watched with bated breath until the long strands had completely changed color. Then he grinned brightly. "I was right. Beautiful." 

          It still looked beautiful as the hair gained a slight pink tint to it.

\-----


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence and blood mentioned in the last bit ^^

           Jinki was standing on the top of Saferus’s head, feet light with each step. Jonghyun fluttered a bit away, following Jinki’s movements as he went through the thousands of shelves that lined two of the four walls of Saferus’ chamber. In his gloved hands was a small sphere, about six inches in diameter. He held it up with a bright smile to show Jonghyun carefully. “It’s called the Light of the Keeper.”

           “What does it do?”

           Gingerly he placed it back into the dark velvet box he pulled it from before replying, “When a dragon chooses their rider and bonded, the child chosen doesn’t have all the powers a Keeper needs. We get that energy from the dragon that chooses us. Healing is what our duty is, but each Keeper has their own unique abilities because each dragon is different. This helps create the official bond between an apprentice and a dragon. That young one doesn’t know how to deepen it on their own.”

           “How different are you and Master Wixu?”

           “Our differences also come a lot from the fact he can fly on his own while I cannot.” Without a word Saferus moved his head to the left, shifting, but Jinki didn’t stagger or lose his balance. “The bond I have with Saferus, how intertwined we are, while expected, is hard to achieve. He can feel my anxieties, my fears, my pain before I can even pinpoint the feeling myself. When I am up in the air on him, my life is in his hands, or Claws I suppose.” He grinned before humming. “The energy between Saferus and I flows much like an open river. Sometimes I wonder where I end and he begins when it comes to my magic. 

           “But to answer your question, I have things that most Elves do which makes me different than Master Wixu, but he mastered Air magic. He could manipulate the world around him in a way I can only think of. It worked well with who he was as a Mountain Fairy, but his dragon was lighter and lean, could move quickly in the air. When they were connected by the Light of the Keeper, it fortified that preexisting strength. I, on the other hand, manipulate the natural world around me and as you can see, Saferus is thick as an Elder Tree.” 

           “From what I recall, Master Wixu didn’t much like flying on his dragon.”

           “He called it uncivilized. I never talked to his dragon with words, but Saferus had told me such words hurt her.” Jinki lifted the pad of parchment hooked on his belt, writing something with the charcoal pencil tied to it by a string before continuing. “I focused on bonding with my dragon and learning how to move about him as if we were one entity while at the beginning of Master Wixu’s apprenticeship he focused on distance strength sharing and fighting separately. While strong individually, Saferus and I are stronger together. Wixu was the opposite.”

           “You love your dragon a lot.” Jonghyun was smiling, hands curled in front of him as he gazed between the two of them.

           “I do. He knows it too.” At that, Saferus rumbled, vibrating the room around them. Through his laughter Jinki quipped. “And that’s why there are barriers on the shelves. More cat than reptile this one.” 

           “Have you thought about when you’re going to go find your apprentice?”

           “When it’s time, we’ll know.” Jinki looked over, hand still hovering over a gold metal box. The strands of metal curved and swirled around each other almost delicately with small green gems scattered throughout. “There’s very few things I must fulfill as Keeper before my time is over. While I protect these Kingdoms United and you individually, I am meant to be a peacekeeper, to heal bodily and mental wounds just as I am to heal policial wounds and arguments between peoples. I like to think I’ve done that part. The other is accompanying Saferus when he goes to choose the next dragon egg and eventually when it’s ready to be hatched, find my apprentice.” 

           Jonghyun hummed, satisfied, before gesturing to the box Jinki’s fingers were now barely brushing against. “What’s in there?” 

           “Ah,” Jinki pressed his palm against the only flat surface on the front and once warm light shown past the edges of his hand, the lock popped open. Carefully, he lifted the fairly large jar. It was curved almost like a seashell, with an intricate stopper pushed into the top. The liquid was mostly clear, but as Jinki moved it softly it looked more iridescent. “These are dragon tears.” 

           “Dragon’s can cry?”

           “They can.”

           “Why do you have a jar of dragon tears?” 

           “They have very strong healing properties.” Jinki placed the jar back into the box very softly before closing the top again. He fished out a cord from around his neck, showing the small, 4-inch long crystal laid in his palm. “I carry some with me always. The only time I hadn’t was the day you fell out of the sky during the Battle of Aeorisa. The vial had shattered in the battle prior and I never move this jar from this room, so I couldn’t retrieve more. It would have healed the scar tissue I hadn’t managed to.” 

           “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

           Jinki kneeled to gently pat Saferus’s head beneath him and a moment later he was stepping off of him onto the floor as the dragon lowered. As Jonghyun descended and fluttered beside him Jinki gave a little grin. “It’s a Keeper Secret. Only passed down from Master to Apprentice.” 

           “But you showed me and I am not either of those things.” 

           “All of this is barred from anyone but I and very few of my most trusted servants. There are parts of my world you’ve seen no one else has, parts of me no one else has seen and probably never will. You can’t be that surprised I’d share this with you as well.” And then he was turning to walk away back toward where his room and door leading to other parts of the temple were. Jonghyun watched his form get smaller, almost dazed until Saferus pushing against the back of him with his snout made him move.

           How rude.

\------

           When they arrived at the castle, Jinki landed Saferus out front, believing it to look better than sneaking Jonghyun back in through the balcony. Jinki gracefully flipped from his spot on Saferus neck before both their hair and the plants around them went flying as Saferus pushed off the cobblestone path beneath them. They were barely up two of the steps leading to the front gate of the castle when they were pushed open and Captain Minho was rushing forth. He bowed his head quickly to Jonghyun, “Your Majesty.” 

           “Captain.” Jonghyun happily replied, almost buzzing from how good he felt. 

           Minho’s eyes then found Jinki from under the shade of his helmet. “What is the meaning of this Keeper? We got word from the Fairy Councilors the King had fainted and then you both disappear.”

           “He was completely safe in my care, Captain.” Jinki flexed his fingers softly against the bottom of his sword, more of a reflex than anything. “I suspected he had altitude sickness and I didn’t have time to send word. I apologize for the panic it caused.”

           “But,” Minho then turned back to Jonghyun, his light blue wings sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. “You are alright now, right Your Majesty?”

           “I’m on the mend. Please don’t be angry with him. He only did what he thought was right for my health.” 

           “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

           Jonghyun glanced around him before quietly saying, “If you don’t mind, I’d really enjoy a fresh pair of clothes that actually are tailored with me in mind now.” 

           “If you need anything else, I’ll be waiting Sir.” 

           Jonghyun gave a charming smile as he fluttered past before turning back. “Captain?”

           “Yes, Your Majesty?”

           “Make sure my Councilors know I wish to speak with them at their earliest convenience.” 

           “It will be done, My King.”

           “Thank you.” 

\-----

           Jonghyun was sitting on the edge of his balcony a few days later, back against the wall of the castle, one foot swinging on the outside of the stone railing. His eyes were closed, soft sunlight warm and bright across his features as sunset fast approached. Jinki almost didn’t want to speak and break the serenity, but he knew he had to. “Jonghyun?”

           All he did was hum quietly, not bothering to open his eyes as he spoke. “Yes?”

           “I’ve been given an urgent message from the Dwarves. Their High Governor has fallen ill and no healer they have can seem to diagnose the cause.”

           “You’re needed elsewhere.” Jonghyun quietly concluded.

           “I am, but I need to know if you’ll be alright.” 

           Slowly he rose from his seat, fluttering until he was flying just inches off the ground in front of Jinki. “I will be. I promise to fly as much as possible and to spend more time in higher altitudes of the castle. Safe travels.”

           “I notified the Captain that you also needed more plants in your chambers. There will be a land sprite by the name of Junho sometimes tomorrow morning to get them planted.” He carefully intertwined their fingers for a moment, giving Jonghyun’s left hand a squeeze, and then he pushed something into his palm as he let the hand go. “I don’t foresee something happening to you that you’ll need them, but if you do, just pop the cork and one drop should do. Keep it safe for me until I get back.”

           It wasn’t until he had bowed and left the room that Jonghyun looked down in his hand and realized the item that had been pressed into his palm was Jinki’s small vial of Dragon Tears. 

\------

           The soft sound of the water falling into the pool below him was soothing as he waited for Minho to arrive. Either he would be followed by the Councilors he had summoned, or he’d arrive alone to pick up the letters that were written and sealed with wax to be delivered to them. Their blatant disrespect and borderline racism of Jinki for being an elf needed to be addressed. Jinki was the Keeper of Light, the Healer to the Crown, and adjacent Kingdoms. If anyone was to be trusted with his health it should be him. 

           When the door below opened he turned slowly and sighed seeing only Minho enter. “I suppose they have some elegant excuse for not accompanying you or answering my summons?” 

           “Something about a vital motion meant to be put on the floor at the next session and they couldn’t part from revising it. They send their apologies, Your Majesty.” 

           “Well, please send those letters to them when you get a chance. If they will not come to me, I’ll send my words to them.” 

           “It will be done, Your Majesty.” 

           “Thank you.” When Minho hadn’t moved to leave, Jonghyun rose his brows. “Is there something else?” 

           “There’s been word from the Keeper, Sir.” Minho reached into the small pouch on his belt, before holding out a little piece of paper. “He will not be returning tomorrow morning as expected.”

           Breathing slowly through his nose, he unfolded the paper, quietly asking, “And pray tell, why that is?” 

           “From what I understand, he was injured in saving the daughter, and future High Priestess, of the Dwarfs, and he’s too unwell still to fly.” 

           Jonghyun quickly skimmed the words of the note, recognizing them as Jinki’s sure hand,  _ Your Majesty, I hope you can forgive me for my tardiness. I’ll return to your side as soon as I can, ~ Your Keeper.  _ He ran his tongue over his lips before lifting his gaze. “Thank you for telling me. Please inform me when he arrives back at the Temple.”

           “Of course, Your Majesty.”

           “You’re dismissed.” Minho bowed his head before gathering the letters and disappearing out the door. As it closed and Jonghyun was left with his thoughts, all he could think about was how badly an injury would have to be for Jinki to be too unfit to fly. He fiddled with the vial hanging around his neck the entire afternoon he was filling out paperwork.

\-----

           It had been some time since Jinki had been in the Dwarven lands, a few decades since he had escorted the very man he was here to treat back home from the Capital city because of assassination attempts. As Saferus glided over their lands, from an untrained perspective the fields were nothing of value, but Jinki knew deep under the farms was an expansive and flourishing city. Saferus landed a few hundred feet from the large ornate door, the obsidian reflecting sunlight slightly compared to the light rock of the mountain around it. As he slipped from the saddle, skillfully jumping from it to the ground, he noticed the large doors opening.  _ ‘Stay here. It’ll be a tight fit for you in there.’ _

_            ‘I am not fond of under the dirt.’ _

_            ‘Just don’t wander too far. I may need you.’  _

_ ‘           Of course Little One. Try not to get into trouble.’ _

           Jinki grinned up at his dragon, hands on his hips. ‘ _ Since when do I get into trouble?’ _

_            ‘You could be sleeping and you’d find trouble.’ _

_            ‘Love you too.’ _

           Saferus waited until the welcoming party approached, watching them with a focused stare, before deeming them safe and pushing off the ground. The grass and dirt displaced from where his claws had dug into it. Jinki smile with a small bow. “Please show me to him. Time is of the essence.” 

           “We thank you for how quickly you answered our plea.” 

           “I am only doing my duty, Hyuksu.” He replied as they stepped into the very large elevator shaft that would take them down to the city. It always unnerved him to be so far under the ground, the only thing standing between you and a crushing death of a couple of million pounds of dirt and rock being something man-made and sheer will. He had a very bad feeling about this.

\----

           Jinki opened his eyes to a room full of people staring at him. He ignored them all but the head healer, Hyuksu. He grabbed a piece of paper from the pouch on his belt, writing five items on it quickly, before handing it over. “Do you think you could acquire these items?”

           “Possibly, but why Keeper?” 

           Instead of answering, he stood up, glancing around the room before landing his eyes on the High Governor on the bed. “Sir, do you trust everyone in this room with your life completely?” 

           “I..”

           “If you do not, I advise you send those you have any suspicion of away.”

           “What’s the meaning of this?” Hyuksu exclaimed. “What does this have to do with what’s wrong with him?” 

           “Trust me, Sir.” Was all Jinki calmly said, not removing his eyes from the man in the bed.

In the end, the only people in the room other than the High Governor and Jinki, were Hyuksu and the Governor’s daughter. Once the door was shut, the Governor softly croaked out, “Explain Keeper.”

           “You have Heavy Metal Poisoning, from the looks of it the majority of it being Lead. The reason none of your healers caught this Sir was that it’s extremely rare with Dwarves. The way you handle the metal and stone you mine, the history of your people, and the evolution over time, have decreased your weakness to harmful metals externally.” He gestured to the other two people in the room. “I asked who of the people in here you trusted because for you to be this ill, to be the point of being believed to be on your deathbed, someone close to you is poisoning you, Sir.”

           “How could someone poison my father?” 

           “He’d have to ingest it. How many people touch his food and drink before it’s laid before him?” 

           Hyuksu ran his fingers through his very long beard. “Only a few.”

           “I’d start looking there, but first I need those ingredients as soon as possible. This has already gone on for too long.” Jinki watched as Hyuksu left through the door, it clicking behind him softly.

           “Can’t you heal him?” His gaze shifted to the young girl at her words.

           “I can heal the damage already done, but I cannot get the metal in his system out. That’s what the antidote I’ll make will do. Without removing the metal from his system any healing I’d do would be mute for it would just return.” 

           She took the few steps to gently grab his hand and lift it to her lips, “Thank you for saving my Father.” 

           “I only ever do my best, Miss.” He squeezed her fingers before letting her hand go, smiling warmly as she ducked her head, cheeks a little pink as she stepped back.

\-----

           With the High Governor on the mend, Jinki was allowed free reign of the city and all of its attractions. With flying all night and the intense healing it took to deal with the damage caused by the toxic metals, he decided all he wished was a nice bath and a relaxing night in his rooms. He’d help begin the investigation to find the attempted murderer in the morning before beginning his flight home. 

           As he soaked in the natural hot springs, he thought about the worry he felt for Jonghyun and the guilt bubbling up how such thoughts clashed with his vows. The biggest was breaking his celibacy vows in the attempt to father a child. He loved Jonghyun, had loved him for years and would have lived the rest of his days knowing he’d never act on those feelings if Jonghyun hadn’t asked him to help with this. A part of him knew to help Jonghyun have a child was the right thing, while the other part screamed this was a mistake and the possible consequences were far too high to risk it.

           He breathed in deeply and pushed the negative thoughts from him. He recalled the smile Jonghyun wore when he said yes, the giggles as he was kissed on his navel, and the sparkle in his eyes each time he lifted his chin to sass him back. Then he slipped under the water, hair fanning around him as it fell from the edge of the pool, the world around him zoning out with the muffling of the water in his ears.

\------

           His bare feet padded against the smooth, cool stone beneath them as he softly dried his hair on the way back to his room. Another towel was wrapped around his waist. The Dwarven city was naturally warmly the deeper you got into the land, so when the hair on his arms began to rise he stopped drying his hair quickly. His hair was pushed behind his ears, allowing him to listen more carefully, ears twitching a little as he stopped walking.

           Many tiny footsteps, muffled voices, and the soft clanking of metal. Curious, he walked turn to his left away from the hallway leading to his rooms. In his right hand, he held his extra towel tightly. This far down there wasn’t anything natural he could manipulate and his sword was in his room. If there was anything suspicious going on, he’d have a towel to protect himself. He gritted his teeth in acceptance before he froze, the noises getting louder over the edge of the walkway. Carefully he stepped to the wall, peering through the open spaces of the hallways walls. 

           Goblins. Nasty little creatures in varying shade of green who refused to be apart of the United Kingdoms. Four of them were attempting to drag the Governor’s daughter down to the deepest levels of the city. Closing his eyes, he could sense the opening they had dug in the next hallway hidden behind a tapestry. From what he could tell, left ear twitching as he focused, it opened up to the south lake in the back of the mountain range the inside.  _ ‘Saferus?’ _

           Groggily, he heard him,  _ ‘What trouble did you get into Little One?’ _

_            ‘I resent that assumption, but how quickly can you get to Lake Mierah?’ _

           Jinki quickly dashed to the other end of the walkway, jumping over the ledge and landing without a word on the ground in the hallway under him.  _ ‘Few moments. Do I even want to know?’ _

_            ‘Goblins attempting to kidnap a young girl. That’s their getaway location.’ _

_            ‘Understood, Little One. Be safe.’ _

           He was sure that being safe wasn’t rushing into a dozen goblins armed to the teeth with just a towel, but the last thing he sent to his dragon was  _ ‘Aren’t I always?’ _

           He took one last deep breath, twisting the towel between his two hands after making sure the one around his hips was secure, before stepping around the wall. “And what do we have here?” 

           “It the keeper!”

           “Eerrybody run!”

           “I’m so glad my reputation precedes me.” He grinned for a moment before gripping the towel tightly. “Now let her go.”

           Every single Goblin that was not actively holding the future High Priestess stepped forward as weapons were pulled from their hiding spots. The head one hissed. “She meant for Leader. You won’t take.”

           “Well, being as I don’t think she consented, I think I’m going to have to take her from your hands.” As quick as he stopped speaking his towel was flicked, the end curling around the nearest Goblin’s wrist. As Jinki tugged harshly, the Goblin came with it, easily knocked out with the side of his hand. His feet shifted to his fighting stance, left hand held out, towel gripped in his left just behind him cocked at the ready, as he grinned, “Now, who’s next?” 

\-----

           Jinki made the mistake of not checking if there was a scout up ahead as he cut the ropes from the Dwarf’s wrists, checking her over quickly. He didn’t notice the only still conscious Goblin until it was too late and a tiny blade was pulled down the expanse of his exposed back. Before the pain hit, he turned, slamming himself against the stone walls, knocking the goblin lose as it crumbled onto the floor. He stumbled a little, eyes fluttering as the burning was finally felt. “Keeper!” 

           He gritted his teeth. “Go get the city guard before they wake up.” 

           “But you’re hurt.”

           “And it’ll all be for naught if they wake up and escape custody. Go. I’ll be fine until they arrive.” 

           She took a few steps away, turning, but she stopped at the opening to look back at him. Jinki flashed a little smile, trying to ignore the feeling of the blood soaking the towel around his waist until she disappeared around the corner. ‘ _ Little one, you’re hurt.’ _

_            ‘I think you’re right. I do find trouble.’ _

           He leaned heavily on his forearm against the wall, shaking his head to keep his wits about him and try to stay on his feet as the pain throbbed through him. ‘ _ His Majesty is going to be very angry with you for getting hurt.’  _

_            ‘You make it sound like he loves me or something.’  _ When there was silence on the other end, Jinki scowled, _ ‘Saferus?’ _

_            ‘Rest. I sense help coming.’ _

           Rest.. that sounded nice he concluded as he finally gave in to the urge to fall to his knees. He vaguely recalled the sound of boots echoing against the stone before everything blurred as his head hit the ground.


End file.
